A Collection Of Possesshipping One Shots
by TheKunoichiPuzzle
Summary: Alright I grouped all of my possesshipping one shots together, just to make it easier for you guys and for me. KEEP IN MIND THAT THESE ONE SHOTS HAVE NO RELATION WITH ONE ANOTHER EXCEPT THE FACT THAT THEY'RE ALL POSSESSHIPPING JOhanxYohan YubelJohan .
1. Playing LCT in School

The anxious sophmore, Johan Anderson, sat impatiently in his seat as he watched the clock that ticked off the finally minutes of class; thus signaling the end of the school week. Once the dismissal bell had rung the young bluenette bolted for the door. Johan couldn't wait to go home and relax this weekend! The sophmore was at his locker, gathering the necessary items he needed to take home this weekend, when something a bit unexpected happened. Yohan, one of the coolest and hottest seniors in the school was walking towards him; those piercing golden eyes settling right on the young bluenette. Now, granted, this was an co-ed school and most of the students here had girlfriends or boyfriends, but Johan had to be the different one . . . with a few other exceptions like his friend Judai. They both liked guys when they were guys themselves. When they first told each other they decided to date in secret, but it didn't work out between them. They were still good friends though, he and Judai, but Judai had just found someone that he liked more and that was a senior named Haou. Strangely enough Haou looked like an older version of Judai except with golden eyes and as Johan thought about it, while he shoved some books in his school bag, he and Yohan looked alike as well. Although Yohan still had golden eyes and was older than himself while Johan had emerald eyes. The young bluenette had finished gathering his things and closed his locker, turning for the door only to come face to face with a smirking Yohan.

"Uh, um, yes? Can I help you with something, Yohan?", Johan stuttered as he tried to get his bearings. He wasn't expecting the older bluenette to be there!

Yohan leaned down so the two were eye level since Johan, being younger, was a bit shorter than himself, "Yeah, actually, there is something you can help me with. Thanks for asking. Come with me for a sec.".

And just like that before the young bluenette could protest the older bluenette grabbed him by his wrist and pulled Johan somewhere in the school. Johan pouted slightly; he had wanted to go home and relax! However he knew he really shouldn't be mentally complaining since it was Yohan who was keeping him in the school. The older bluenette could've chosen anyone to help him with whatever he needed help with, but Yohan had chosen Johan and to be completely honest Johan had a HUGE crush on the older bluenette. They came to an empty classroom not to long after a few minutes of walking through the halls. Yohan led Johan inside and once in the classroom the older bluenette quietly locked the door behind them without the smaller bluenette knowing. Johan placed his school bag on one of the few desks in the room; on the way there the older bluenette had explained that they were going to decorate a banner for teh school festival that was coming up. When Johan had asked why the older bluenette chose him to help Yohan just smirked adn ruffled Johan's hair while answering that he knew Johan was a good drawer and very artistic. The younger bluenette blushed at the compliments, which made Yohan snicker at how cute the younger one was being. A giant white thing of paper had been laid out upon the floor with markers and paint tubs, accompanied by brushes, and pencils scattered nearby it. Johan scurried over to it. He had never seen such a blank piece of paper before and the artist in him wanted to get to work right away. Yohan had told him it was supposed to be the grand opening banner that was going at the entrance for the festival for their Christams fundraiser. Johan grabbed some markers and began to work. The time flew by as the young bluenette worked hard on making the banner wonderous, perfect, and eye-catching, but the banner wasn't the only thing that was eye-catching to Yohan right now. While the younger bluenette worked the older bluenette watched him work. When Johan was halfway through the poster the older bluenette couldn's take it anymore and pounced on the poor unsuspecting young sophmore. The senior lay atop Johan, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand while he let his other hand slip under the younger bluenette's shirt while giving him a rough kiss. When Johan signaled that he needed air and Yohan broke away the young sophmore was blushing redder than a cherry.

"WHAT-ARE-YOU-DOING?!", the flustered young bluenette whined out the growling question.

"Me?", Yohan asked innocently as he sat up, straddling Johan's stomach, while licking his lips, "I'm playing a game with you. It's called, 'I like you, you're cute, and I'm going to do whatever I please to you now because I've got you right where I want you'.".

"Well that' s a stupidly long name for that kind of game. Why not just call it LCT? You know L for Like, C for Cute, and T for trapped? WAIT WAIT WAIT!!! Why am I saying this?!", Johan screeched as he pulled his head together after giving it a few good shakes and then went back to staring up at the senior straddling him, "Why would you like me if you could have anybody? Why me?".

"Because you love me, I know it, and I reciprocate your feelings, darling. Now stay still and play LCT with me. Hehe.", Yohan smirked as he lay himself on top of the younger bluenette, earning a squeak of embarrassment and surprise in return for his actions.

"O-Okay . . . . ", Johan blushed, but couldn't protest anymore. His crush liked him back and was willing to take a new step; that's all the bluenette needed to know to agree and submit to the older boy.

Yohan smirked and crashed his lips back on to the sophmore as he let his one hand wander over what was under Johan's shirt. Smooth skin and a toned body, of course he had that himself, but on the younger bluenette it made him look delicious to Yohan. Johan's shirt came off without one protest at all, but a bit of a struggle. The younger bluenette wanted his hands back and the senior let him have thme back so he could use his other hand to wander more, ghost over the newly exposed flesh. Yohan's shirt came off a little while after Johan had gotten his hands back and that's when the two broke for air. Yohan smirked at the younger bluenette. he was playing too, now. Johan blushed at the playful comment, but the sophmore's blush dissiapted when the senior pressed his lips back on to Johan's own. This time Yohan decided to take another step forward and lick the younger bluenette's lips, asking for entry. Johan was sort of new to this, but he wouldn't deny Yohan anything that the older bluenette wanted. In this situation there was no expception to that. The younger bluenette couldn't supress the moan that escaped form his throat at the pleasurable caress that was provided to him from the feeling of Yohan's tongue sliding in between his slightly open lips. The sophmore could feel teh older bluenette's lips curl into a smirk as they still rested on his while Yohan explored Johan's mouth with his tongue. He earned a moan and a squeak every now and then when he massaged and coaxed teh other's tongue to play with his own. However the other should've known that this wouldn't be enough sooner or later and Yohan was making a beeling for Johan's pants; they came off quite quickly. The younger bluenette blushed brightly and pouted before pulled Yohan's own pants off and grinned mischievously. The senior smirked down at the sophmore beneath him. The kid was catching on. Their boxers were next to go and that was the end of their clothing; their clothing littered the classroom floor. Johan was blushing like mad, they were both exposed, but it seemed that only he cared. After a few more kisses, licks, nips, and nibbles the younger teen seemed to relax and Yohan had him exactly where he wanted him. Before Johan knew what was going on he was flipped on to his stomach and Yohan was on top of him, pinning him to the floor. The young bluenette shivered, both from fear and excitement, because he pretty much knew what Yohan was going to do next and it hurt. Well it hurt at first, but Johan got used to it and when Yohan was finished they stopped; both of them felt exhuasted. Yohan rolled off of Johan and laid next to the younger bluenette. He hooked an arm around the sophmore's waist and pulled him closer to him. Yohan gave the younger bluenette one final kiss before getting up to put his clothes back on. Johan just lay there for a second before bolting up to get dressed again as well. When both bluenettes were dressed once more Johan grabbed his school bag and Yohan walked him home Johan was standing in his doorway, facing Yohan.

"So I'll see you tomorrow so we can 'work' on that banner again, right, babe? You'll be coming over to my house so we can.", Yohan snickered slightly as he leaned close to the sophmore as the blush from before was renewed.

"Um-Uh-huh . . .", Johan nodded his head as his blush intensified, but he smiled back at the senior leaning in his doorway.

"Good, I wouldn't have taken 'no' for an answer.", the older bluenette smirked once more before leaning down and catching Johan's lips in a chaste kiss before breaking away and turning to walk down the steps of Johan's front porch., "I'll see you tomorrow then~!!".

The older bluenette gave a wave over his shoulder as he walked back down the street, leaving a very happy, yet stunned and confused Johan in his doorway. The younger blunette shook it off and was halfway through closing the door when he smiled and whispered into the night at Yohan's retreating form, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, love . . .".

With that the sophmore closed his door behind him as he trotted up the stairs of his house to pounce on his bed and snuggled himself under the covers. he yawned once before drifting off into slumberland, smiling subconsciously the entire time. Today had been the best day ever, not to mention it was one heck of a way to start the weekend. 


	2. Defying Gravity

He was running. Johan was trying to run away from his darker side, Yohan, but he could never escape. Everytime he got close to the light the shadows would pull him back; pull him back to Yohan. GASP!!!! The light bluenette woke with a start as he jolted up in bed. Was that a dream? Was it a vision of what was going to happen? What was that?! Johan shook his head, shaking off the strange dream and any remnants of sleep that were hovering upon him. He got out of bed and made his way towards the shower. When the water was hot Johan stepped in , but as soon as he did an image of Yohan popped into his head. The light bluenette shivered and shook his head, flinging water against the wall and shower curtain. It wasn't right!! His feelings weren't right. He couldn't tell anyone how he felt about his darker side. They would think him mad. Then his thoughts wandered back to his dream. Was that supposed to tell himsomething? Would he never be able to get over his feelings? Did Yohan feel the same way? Would his feelings bring about his own demise? Johan cut it off; he had to stop the train of thoughts running through his mind. The bluentte finished washing up and turned the water off. Water continued to drip down his cheeks and hit his feet and the floor, though. That's when Johan realized he was crying. He was so frustrated and confused he had begun to cry while he had been thinking. Johan growled slightly before grabbing a towel and drying off, along with drying his own tears. He felt like a wreck, but on the outside he looked like the same old Johan and he was glad. He didn't want anyone to see the hurricane that was his mind and soul right now. The light bluenette got dressed and exited his dorm room. He was walking to the cafeteria, for no real purpose, but he wasn't hungry. He knew he should eat something though; on the way there Johan passed Judai and the bluenette was shocked at what he saw. There with Judai was Haou!!!!! What was going on?!?! Johan bolted before the two brunettes saw him. He ran right past the cafeteria, past the dorms, past friends calling to him, past everything. That was too much for Johan to see right now. Judai was smiling and talking with a curious looking Haou. He would never have that with Yohan. Tears streamed down the bluenette's face once more as he stopped running, trying to figure out where his feet had taken him. He was in the forest? He must've been running to try and get away. He wanted an escape; the bluenette felt trapped and caged by his own feelings. They were eating away at him. He sniffled and collapsed on to his butt, his legs feeling numb and weak. Johan pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees as he cried. Why couldn't he have what he wanted too? Was it that much to ask for? Johan would give anything to at least have Yohan back at his side like Haou was back with Judai. Judai had more than that too; he and his darker side were actually getting along now and they seemed to be friends.

"Hey stop crying!", the voice echoed through the canopy of trees and startled Johan right out of his thoughts.

The light bluenette looked around as he wobbly got back on his own feet and stood his ground, "What?! Who are you?! Where are you?! SHOW YOURSELF!!!!".

There was an evil chuckle and then a rustling in the leaves of the trees; before Johan knew it his darker side was standing before him, "Hello Johan~.".

Johan was speechless, he fell back down to his knees as he stared up at his darker half with his jaw agate. he couldn't believe it, "I- . . .".

The dark bluenette smirked as he walked towards the kneeling, frozen, Johan. Yohan's smirk broadened as he stood a foot away from his lighter side, "You know kneeling sort of fits you, but only when you're kneeling to me.".

Johan sprang to his feet and glomped his darker half as fresh tears spilled down his cheeks, "You came back . . .".

"Get off!!!!!!!!", Yohan snarled as he pushed Johan off of him and reality smacked Johan in the face. His darker half may be back, but that doesn't mean they could be friends like Haou and Judai or anything more than friends, "I SAID STOP CRYING!!!!!!!".

The light bluenette flinched at the harshness emanating from his darker half. Johan couldn't say anything, but he got back to his feet while he sniffled once. Yohan's lighter side wiped his eyes, only to stain his shirt with tears and have more spill down his cheeks. The dark bluenette took another step towards him, but this time Johan backed away. This isn't what the light bluenette wanted. Johan took off running again. He had to find an escape in this horrible maze of confusion and feelings. The light bluenette could hear his darker side screaming his name to get back where he was, but he didn't listen. Why would he go back to get hurt more? He didn't want this anymore. He didn't want these feelings. Johan was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of an echo. Footsteps echoing his. Was his darker side coming after him? He didn't want to turn around to be crushed again and he kept running. It was only when Johan was tackled to the ground and pinned there did he look back. Yohan had indeed come after him. A spark of hope filled his heart and eyes. Maybe Yohan did feel the same. The expression on Yohan's face said differently, though. The dark bluenette growled as he restrained Johan so that the light bluenette couldn't move at all. His darker side straddled his stomach while he sat upon him and Johan's face turned bright red with a blush. Why was his darker side torturing him like this? It wasn't Yohan's fault. The dark bluenette didn't know what he was doing to his lighter side. Johan whined and tried pushing Yohan off, but the dark bluenette would not yeild to the light bluenette's struggles. Yohan leaned in close to Johan's face.

"Stop it right now, Johan.", the dark bluenette's tone was commanding; not demanding. That was a command.

"No! Let me go!! Why did you come back?! Just to torutre me like you are right now?!?!?!", the light bluenette gasped as fresh tears flowed down his cheeks. Did he really just say that out loud?

"I came back . . . because-", Yohan paused and looked right into his lighter sides emerald eyes with his own piercing golden eyes, "Because . . . you called me back.".

"I called you back?", Johan had a look of confusion cross his face as he looked hopefully up at his darker half.

"Yes. You called me back . . . your feelings called me back. I think you've forgotten that I can feel what you feel when I want to.", Yohan stopped as a look of horror crossed the light bluenette's face.

"NO!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!", Johan put his arms over his face as he flinched waiting for his darker side to hit him for what he felt for the dark bluenette.

Yohan sighed and rolled his eyes as he pulled Johan's arms from his face and pinned them to the ground. The dark bluenette gave a huge smirk, "Will you let me finish, Johan? I won't kill you . . . I might bite though.".

Johan's eyes widened in shock, "Wha-?!".

"You heard me. I might bite every once in a while. At first when I stalked off from my castle to find you I was going to kill you, until a ways through the trip I realized that I felt the same. Give in to me, now, Johan . . .it will hurt you less. Hehehe.", Yohan snickered as he worked Johan's shirt off while licking his jawline.

The light bluenette squeaked in surprise and turned a darker shade of crimson, "Y-Yohan?".

"Oh for Ra's sake Johan get it through your head already!!", Yohan growled slightly and nipped at Johan's light bluenette didn't give a response and finally Yohan snarled at his lighter side's delay, "OH RA THIS WILL SET YOU STRAIGHT!!!!!!".

The dark bluenette crashed his lips against Johan's and shoved his tongue into his lighter side's mouth. The light bluenette was shocked at first, but then reacted quite quickly after regaining his composure; well what he had left of it. Johan's arms wrapped around Yohan's neck, pulling him as close to the light bluenette as possible. The dark bluenette didn't seem to mind as their tongues had a war while they worked each other's clothes off. Johan knew people would be looking for him soon, especially Judai, but he didn't care anymore. He had Yohan and that's all he ever wanted; all he ever needed. Their clothes littered the forest ground as Yohan broke away and flipped Johan over so he could get to work. It hurt at first and Johan whined in pain, but as time went on the pain soon turned to pleasure and a chorus of moans filled the forest air. The forest creatures scurried around, away from the sounds. When the dark bluenette was done the two of them just lay there, panting and exhuasted, but wanting more. Their bodies were too exhuasted though. Yohan rolled off Johan so they lay beside one another and Johan held one of Yohan's hands in both of his as he tilted his head up to capture his new lover's lips in a chaste kiss. When they broke away Yohan smirked down at a smiling Johan and that was the beginning of the new ending they had written for each other. 


	3. No Running In The Castle

"JOHAN GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Yohan screamed angrily as he chased after the light bluenette through the winding corridors of his castle.

"NO!!! WHAT YOU DID WAS WRONG AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!! I'M NOT STAYING ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Johan screamed back at his darker half while he continued to run.

"JOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", the dark bluenette yelled back as a response. he couldn't think of anything else to stay, but he had to say something so he decided to yell his lighter side's name angrily.

Johan was right, though; Yohan knew what he had done was wrong, but honeslty this was a war and in war sacrifices must be made. Yohan had been fighting Prince Jun for a while now since Jun had gone powerhungry and tried attacking his lands. Yohan wouldn't stand for it, but anyway the dark bluenette poured on some more steam and he was gaining on Johan. The light bluenette could hear the echo of his footsteps getting louder as he drew closer while they sprinted through the halls. Finally, though, through a stroke of luck Johan had reached his room with enough time to close the door. Unfortunately Johan did not have a lock on his door; that had been an order form Yohan himself. Johan wasn't allowed to have a lock. The light bluenette pushed himself against the door to try and shut the dark bluentte out. Yohan was stronger than Johan though and it didn't work. Yohan pushed the door open with ease and Johan was pushed to the floor to land on his butt. The dark bluenette smirked as he closed the door behind him. Johan was about to get back on to his feet when Yohan pounced. The dark bluenette pinned the light bluenette down quite easily, but Johan struggled anyway. Yohan just snickered as he straddled Johan's tummy and leaned in. His hot breath tickled Johan's face every time he exhaled. Yohan leaned a bit more so his mouth was next to Johan's ear.

"Where will you go my little kitty cat?", Yohan purred maliciously. Johan didn't respond at first. He had no where else to go.

The light bluenette gritted his teeth to keep the tears that had formed in his eyes from falling, "Anywhere is better than here . . .".

"You don't mean that~, because anywhere doesn't have me and you love me. You can never be away from me. You hate it and I know it.", the dark bluenette snickered evilly as he licked his lighter side's jawline, teasing him slightly.

"I hate you . . .", Johan whined as he scowled and closed his eyes, refusing to look into those hypnotically beautiful golden eyes of his darker side.

"I know you don't mean that.", Yohan purred once more as he shifted to lay on top of Johan and lick the light bluenette's neck, earning a small moan.

"Cheater!", Johan hissed as he tried to yank away, but as soon as he showed resistance Yohan tightened his grip and his lighter side was easily pinned in place.

"Am not. I'm just using your weakness against you. Now stop being such a brat and let's make up in our special way.", the dakr bluenette chuckled as he kissed Johan's cheek.

"Uhn~ . . . . .", Johan couldn't form a real response as a blush painted his cheeks while his darker side started to work on his neck, "No fair.".

"All is fair in love and war, my dear . . .", Yohan chuckled as he lifted Johan's shirt off of him.

"No~!!!", the light bluenette whined in protest, but Yohan wasn't yeilding to his lighter side's request.

"No, you don't want me to stop? Okay then!", Yohan twisted the light bluenette's protest as he grinned evilly and worked off Johan's pants while he crashed his lips on to Johan's.

The light bluenette stopped protesting after a few more kisses, especially after two kisses that involved tongue. The dark bluenette snickered as he worked off his own shirt. Johan immediately pounced up since Yohan had let him go from his pinning grip. His lighter side wrapped his arms around Yohan's neck while giving him a passionate kiss as one hand slid down to work off the dark bluentte's pants. Once both bluenettes' pants were off they were tangled in each others embraces once more as they rolled around the floor kissing, biting, licking, and snapping at each other. They rolled into Johan's bed pretty soon and that was Yohan's cue. The dark bluenette picked up his lighter side bridal style and then pounced on to the bed with him so Johan was underneath him. In a flash Johan's boxers were gone, Yohan's too, adn they were under the sheets going at it like there was no tomorrow. And the rest of the world was jealous for they go at it like epic energizer bunnies :3 


	4. Admit It

"Get out of the way, Yohan!!!!", Johan yelled at his darker side as he pushed the evil golden eyed look alike out of the way.

"Johan!!!!", the dark bluenette yelled as he growled at the attacker. His lighter side had just taken a hit for him. Johan was lying on the ground, blood forming a puddle around him as the shadow arrow stayed lodged in hsi shoulder, "You bastard! You'll pay for that!!!".

The figure of shadows just snickered, "I thought you didn't care about your lighter side. I thought you said that we had a deal and that he was just holding you back.".

"I was wrong . . . I need him.", Yohan whispered to himself and then looked directly into the piercing blood red eyes of the shadow creature before him, "DEAL'S OFF!!!!!".

The dark bluenette rushed at the creature of shadows and took a swing at him. The punch went right through the phantasmic figure. It was laughing and Yohan was getting angrier by the minute. The golden eyed bluenette turned to face the blood red eyed shadows once more to brawl with it, but the shadows weren't paying attention to him. They were focused on a half-way conscious Johan. They were approaching him. Yohan sprinted past them and stood protectively in front of his injured lighter side.

"Dare to come near him and I WILL kill you. Don't touch him; you lack the right to.", Yohan growled and Johan looked up at his darker side.

'Maybe I'm not the only one with hidden feelings. He's being so protective right now. I-I . . .', Johan couldn't finish his thoughts. He had to focus on staying conscious right now and it was hard with all of the blood he was losing.

"Oh come now, Yohan. I'm as tangible as a ghost. You can't hurt me with punches and kicks.", the shadow chuckled.

"Then how about a duel?", Yohan's golden eyes narrowed as he took a step forward, making sure to keep the shadow as far away from Johan as he could.

"Interesting. If you win I'll leave, but if I win then Johan is mine.", the shadows snickered evilly as they pulled a deck out from nowhere.

"WHY DO YOU WANT HIM SO BADLY?!??!! HE'S WORTHLESS WHY DO YOU WANT HIM?!?!?!", Yohan snarled.

The shadows just began the duel. They did not bother to answer Yohan's question. Johan had tearsi n his eyes. Yohan thought he was worhtless? Where did these shadows even come from? They were fighting and all of a sudden these shadows just appear. What was going on? Johan passed out. He couldn't stay awake anymore. He had lost too much blood. Thankfully Ruby was tangible in this world where the shadows had taken them and the duel spirit started working on healign Johan's wounds. The spirit pulled some bandages out of thin air, it seemed, and started caring for Johan. The wound had stopped bleeding now and it was wrapped in fresh bandages. Johan just needed to rest now. Ruby laid next to her sleeping partner as Yohan and the shadows continued to duel to right of her and Johan. Yohan couldn't believe what was going on. He was losing!! He did not lose!! The shadows must be cheating!! The shadows laughed and snapped Yohan back to the duel. The shadows had destroyed another one of his monsters. The bluenette growled that it wasn't over, but it was. The shadows had won. Yohan fell to his knees. No. He had lost Johan. He didn't think it would hurt this much. The dark bluentte got up adn stood protectively in front of his sleeping lighter half's form.

"Tell me what you are first before you take Johan from me.", Yohan tried hard not to have the tremble in his voice be noticeable.

"Me? Oh come now Yohan don't play dumb. You know what I am. I was born from you and the fact that you deny me is what gave me the power to spring from you body and take on a form of my own.", the shadow snickered.

"You're . . . my lust. The lust I feel, it's you!!", the dark bluenette stumbled back only to just nudge Johan in the side since he was laying on the ground behind Yohan.

"That's right. And that's how I won. I've been feeding off of your other hidden feelings and that's what made me stronger and what made me win the duel. The worst part is you know what I want with Johan because I was born form your lusting wants and you don't know how to get rid of me either.", the shadow snickered once more while taking a step towards Yohan and Johan.

Yohan smirked all of a sudden, "I know how to get rid of you. In fact I just figured out how. To get rid of you all I have to do is say four simple words.".

Yohan kneeled down adn turned his back to the shadows so that he could face Johan. The shadow laughed manically, "And those words are?".

"Johan!!", Yohan shouted and the light bluentte woke with a start and looked up at Yohan, completely ignoring the shadows. The dark blunette opened his mouth once more, "I love you.".

With that the dark bluenette pulled his lighter self into a passionate kiss and the shadow dissolved behind them, screaming that it wasn't fair and that he'd always be there; always be a part of Yohan. The two bluenettes didn't care though; they were too busy kissing each other's faces off . . . 


End file.
